To make a woman's eyes wider, brighter and more attractive, the woman usually curls her eyelashes by an eyelash clamp to make the eyelashes look denser and finer and the eyes look brighter. After a consumer clamps and presses the eyelashes by the eyelash clamp, the eyelashes are elastically deformed by the clamping force to achieve the curling effect. Since the eyelashes are affected by their restoring elasticity and the gravitational force, the curled eyelashes generally droop and return to their original shape within half a day. Consumers have to pay attention to the curled eyelashes and check their eyelashes from time to time to see if the eyelashes are still curled. Furthermore, consumers need to carry the eyelash clamp with them all the time, so that they can maintain the curliness of their eyelashes. Obviously, such arrangement is very inconvenient and time-consuming to the consumers.
To maintain the eyelash to be curled for a long time, some manufacturers develop eyelash mascaras and eyelash brushes for the purpose of curling the eyelashes. If a consumer tries to curl an eyelash by the eyelash clamp, the consumer usually sticks some eyelash mascara to the eyelash brush first, and then evenly applies the eyelash mascara onto the eyelash to make the eyelash look dense and slim, and maintain the eyelash to be curled for a long time. However, the eyelash will become messy and droop if the eyelash mascara is affected and softened by moisture, and thus consumers have to apply the eyelash mascara onto the eyelash again to reinforce the curliness of the eyelash. Obviously, such application is very inconvenient. Before going to bed, consumers can use a piece of cleansing cotton or a cleaning lotion to clean their eyelashes completely, and the remained eyelash mascara may stain the lower eyelid and cause a look of a black eye. Therefore, consumers have to spend extra money for the cleansing cotton or lotion and take time to remove the remained eyelash mascara, and such application definitely requires improvements.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the traditional eyelash clamp, eyelash mascara and eyelash brush, manufacturers develop an improved structure of an eyelash clamp as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M255673 and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the improved structure 1 used by a cosmetologist comprises a frame 101, a curved plate 102, a movable plate 103 and a latch plate 104, wherein both sides of the frame 101 separately have a slide slot 105, and the internal periphery of the curved plate 102 and the movable plate 103 is substantially in a concavely curved shape, and both ends of the curved plate 102 are fixed to both left and right sides of the top edge of the frame 101 respectively, and both sides of the movable plate 103 separately have two protruding lumps 106 corresponding to the slide slot 105, and the movable plate 103 can slide on the frame 101 by means of the protruding lumps 106. The movable plate 103 has an open portion 107 extended to a position proximate to an end of the curved plate 102, and the thickness of the open portion 107 is smaller than the thickness of the movable plate 103, and the open portion 107 includes a plurality of openings, and a partition 108 disposed between two adjacent openings. The internal periphery of the partition 108 includes a plurality of ditch lines 109, and the movable plate 103 includes a clamp pad 110 disposed proximate to a position of connecting the open portion 107, such that if the movable plate 103 is moved along the slide slot 105 to a position corresponding to the top edge of both left and right sides of the frame 101, the eyelash will be clamped between the internal surface of the open portion 107 and the external surface of the curved plate 102, and clamped between the upper edge of the clamp pad 110 and the lower edge of the curved plate 102. Further, the latch plate 104 is pivotally coupled to the bottom side of the frame 101 for latching the latch plate 104 with the movable plate 103 to maintain the movable plate 103 at a position corresponding to the top edge of both left and right sides of the frame 101, so as to constitute an improved structure 1 of the eyelash clamp.
If a cosmetologist uses an improved structure 1 of the eyelash clamp to curl a consumer's eyelash as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cosmetologist coats the curling agent onto an internal surface of the open portion 107, such that the eyelash is clamped and fixed between the internal surface of the open portion 107 and the external surface of the curved plate 102, and clamped between an upper edge of the clamp pad 110 and a lower edge of the curved plate 102, such that the curling agent is adhered onto eyelash. The cosmetologist turns the latch plate 104 to press the latch plate 104 at the movable plate 103, so that the clamp pad 110 and the curved plate 102 are maintained at a clamping condition, and then uses a heating tool (such as a hair dryer) to increase the temperature of the curling agent to curl the eyelash. Therefore, the eyelash can be curled and shaped and maintained curled for a long time. Thus, consumers need not to spend extra money for the eyelash mascara, eyelash brush and cleansing lotion for reinforcing the curliness of the eyelash, and the invention can greatly improve the convenience of using the eyelash clamp. However, the distance between the partitions 108 is too small, so that if the cosmetologist coats the curling agent from an external surface of the open portion 107, the curling agent will remain on an external surface of the open portion due to surface tension, and the cosmetologist has to coat the curling agent onto an internal surface of the open portion 107. When the cosmetologist extends the eyelash between the curved plate 102 and the open portion 107, the curling agent may touch the eyes or eyelids and cause allergies to the eyelids or eyeballs. Since the curved plate 102 is fixed to the frame, and the movable plate 103 cannot be removed and replaced, therefore the improved structure 1 of the eyelash curling apparatus cannot fit various different shapes of eye sockets or attach the consumer's eye socket closely. As a result, the curling effect will be affected adversely.
Therefore, it is an important subject for the present invention to design and manufacture an eyelash curling apparatus, such that each component of the eyelash curling apparatus can be replaced freely to fit various shapes of eye sockets, and a direct contact of the curling agent with the eyelids or eyes can be prevented.